coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7909 (16th July 2012)
Plot Peter explains to Simon that they're going on a big adventure; they're going by boat to Lanzarote and then on to the Caribbean. Simon's unhappy and wants Leanne. Tyrone apologises to Kirsty for not being there when she thought she was going into labour. He promises that in future, he'll phone her every hour. Kirsty's pleased. Jason moans to Tommy and Tina that he's fed up of being single. Carla tries to talk Peter out of his crazy plan to abduct Simon but Peter's mind is made up. Michelle's thrilled when Ryan calls and says that he's coming home. Rob's pleased as punch as he tells Carla and Michelle that Macnee's have increased their order. Out of earshot from Michelle, Carla tells Rob that she's planning to run away with Peter and she'd like him to step in and look after the factory. Rob warns her that she's playing a dangerous game with Peter but Carla insists she loves him. Tina and Marcus hatch a plan to try and get Jason and Maria back together. Carla phones Peter and tells him that she's coming with them. Peter's thrilled and asks her to pick up his and Simon's passport from the flat on her way. Hayley's put-out when Roy refuses to come and watch her dance class as he's arranged to play chess with Mary. Simon phones Leanne and tells her that he's scared as Peter's planning to take him away on a boat. Peter grabs the phone off him and Leanne's worried sick. Leanne quizzes Carla about Peter and Simon's whereabouts but Carla denies all knowledge. Michelle realises that Carla's lying. Marcus tells Maria that he's invited Tina, Tommy and Jason for dinner. Michelle voices her suspicions to Leanne and tells her that she's just seen Carla letting herself into Peter's flat. Mary arrives for an evening's chess with Roy clutching her new Mickey Adams mascot. Feeling excluded, Hayley leaves them to it. Leanne and Michelle catch Carla clutching Peter and Simon's passports. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Carla Connor - Alison King *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Unnamed B&B - Room 18, landing and reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter's plan to abduct Simon begins to unravel; and Tyrone apologises to Kirsty for not being there when she thought she was going into labour. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,420,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2012 episodes